Teagan
|refid = }} Proctor Teagan, registration TG-477PR, is the Brotherhood of Steel's quartermaster and the Proctor for the Order of the Sword, living on the Prydwen in 2287. Background Proctor Teagan is the quartermaster on the Prydwen. He is in charge of managing the Brotherhood's equipment and munitions and cataloging weapons and armor recovered by Proctor Quinlan's research patrols out in the field. As the Brotherhood's Proctor for the Order of the Sword, Teagan's scribes are responsible for designing and manufacturing the weapons used by the military. He is also the man responsible for engineering Maxson's battlecoat. He sells a variety of gear to the discerning customer, as long as they are a member of the Brotherhood of Steel. However, he keeps the best gear reserved for higher-ranking members, which the Sole Survivor will be able to purchase as they rise through the ranks of the Brotherhood. The Proctor also manages the Brotherhood's food supply, which is used by the airship's mess officer to cook the meals eaten by the soldiers, and has officially requested the chain of command to lend aid so that the Brotherhood can get better prices from traders. The player character can go and help him with an unofficial op to gather food for the Brotherhood by securing a supply of crops from a settlement in the Commonwealth. Teagan is a friend of a Lancer named Rico, whose Vertibird is shot down by a missile launcher-wielding raider shortly before the player character returns to the Prydwen, after destroying the Institute. He will relate this story to the player character in their first time conversing after the destruction of the Institute, to convey the point that grave losses often occur in order to achieve great victories. Just as Rico gave him, he will give the player character a bottle of whiskey as a token of appreciation. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Teagan is the only merchant in the game to offer mods for the laser weapons, Gatling laser, missile launcher and minigun. * Teagan sells a unique armor set known as Commando armor, it includes the Commando chest piece and the Commando helmet. * Teagan sells the shipments of fiber optics (25), oil (25), circuitry (25) and ballistic fiber (25). * As quests in the Brotherhood of Steel storyline are completed, various unique T-60 power armor pieces will become available in his store. * As previously mentioned, two unique weapons can be bought from Teagan as the player character increases in rank with the Brotherhood. Appearances Proctor Teagan appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs Proctor Teagan may not talk after interacting with him later in the game. This can be due to the Sole Survivor having started The Nuclear Option with the Minutemen. Once The Nuclear Option is finished and the Institute is dealt with, Proctor Teagan will interact with the Sole Survivor again. * On PC, one might be able to fix this with but that only will complete his quest. Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:The Prydwen characters Category:Fallout 4 merchants de:Teagan es:Teagan ru:Проктор Тиган uk:Проктор Тіган zh:蒂根